The Avengers: Mount Olympus
by sickeningsweetspades
Summary: After a long fight for the safety of planet Earth, the Avengers finally have some peace. But not for long... a certain Olympian decides to have some fun with Loki and free him from his bonds on Asgard, although it seems too good to be true. Just what will the Avengers be up against now?


**Title: **The Avengers: Mount Olympus

**Fandom: **The Avengers, of course :)

**Genre: **Action/Humor/Romance

**Rating: **Teen (for scenes of comic action, violence, and some sensuality)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything Avenger related XD

**Main Heroes:** The Avengers (Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America)

**Main Villains: **Loki and Aeris

**Please read... (super long intro XD)**

**Hey everybody! :) I've been wanting to do this one ever since my fascination with the "Loki just needs love" stories. However, I must say, my angle is completely different than the typical "original character meets Loki and makes him feel things" plot. Please don't take offense Loki-fans, keep on writing/drawing/whatevering your fan-fictions, I totally enjoy reading them - they're what inspired this fan-fiction. On the other side of the coin, Loki (in my head) is the bad guy, he's the evil "full-tilt diva" as Tony Stark put it in the movie. Thus, in order for a romance to happen between Loki and well, anybody really, is for him to fall for someone equal to his level of badness, or someone far far worse. SPOILER... Yes, Aeris, as in the "goddess of discord." Yes, she is my OC, not from Sinbad (although she was amazing in the movie). Yes, her name is actually spelled "Eris", but I like the Final Fantasy 7 way of spelling the name better. My visual representation of Aeris is none other than VS model Candice Swanepoel (she's one of my favorites, so please be kind).**

**In addition to those notes, I like to warn anyone who reads what I write, I don't write with profanity. So please, no requests for it.**

_**Synopsis: After a long fight for the safety of planet Earth, the Avengers finally have some peace. But not for long... a certain Olympian decides to have some fun with Loki and free him from his bonds on Asgard. Just what will the Avengers be up against now?**_

**Enjoy chapter one...**

**One: Goodbyes and Greetings**

It was somewhat of a bittersweet day, the day the Avengers parted ways. Thor took his worm-tongued brother, Loki, back to Asgard, along with the tesseract. Thor made brief eye contact with his brother, his heart aching with pain knowing what Loki had become. As they landed back on Asgard, Odin greeted Thor with a hug and a mere nod at Loki, who pretended to ignore him.

"My son, why not leave him with the guards? Everyone is anxious for the celebration of your return!" Odin suggested.

"No, father. I will take my brother to his prison." He replied.

Odin could see the determination in Thor's eyes, "Very well. I see there will be no way of causing you to yield."

Thor gripped his brother's arm, as if he were a child, leading him to his Asgardian prison. After tossing him into the best solitary confinement Asgard had to offer, Thor stared at Loki for a few moments. Then, he spoke, "Brother, I do not know whence or where the idea occurred to you to attempt to rule a people not suited to you came from. But know this," Thor's eyes welled with painful tears, "You have gone mad and can no longer be trusted, which is why you are here. You once told me, although envious, you still loved me as a brother and Asgard as your home. If there is any way for you to become what you once were, please," He pleaded, "Please, brother. Try and be that."

Loki only met Thor's pleadings with a simple, hateful glare. It was clear he would only cling to what hateful thoughts he had. Thor walked away from the prison cell, sadness filling his heart.

Black Widow and Hawkeye joined back with S.H.I.E.L.D., doing what they were trained for and what they'd always done. The two of them joined Nick Fury, with hopes that the Avengers would not be needed by Earth again for some time. Steve Rogers drove off, finally able to attempt life in an entirely new age. He knew there was a lot to discover on Earth, but he wanted to be a part of it, he wanted to live his life again. Bruce Banner found himself searching for yet another "safe" spot, where he could stay away from large cities and avoid causing unnecessary damage. Although, his assistance and support of the Avengers gave him more of a purpose, he shoved the ideal aside, figuring it was best to just keep to himself, forbid he should be needed for such a situation again. And finally, Tony Stark, the only one who had to deal with reality (or so he felt). The only one who had to stay in the city, listening to all of the constant news reports on the Avengers, himself and all of the questions the people were starting to ask.

For the most part, Tony enjoyed the fandom that surrounded Iron Man as well as himself.

"Just what is Stark thinking? He claims to have made an unstoppable weapon, but without all of his "super-friends" there is no way he'd be able to fight off whatever those creatures were..."

Except when things like that were said.

"Jarvis, shut that thing off." Tony said, sipping his scotch.

"Right away, sir." Jarvis replied, after turning the television off.

"Tony?" Pepper called, "Tony, we need to talk."

Tony sighed, looking away from Pepper, they hadn't needed to "talk" since the invasion. In fact, they'd enjoyed themselves in the half destroyed Stark Tower. They had spent several weeks rebuilding it, Pepper had even felt useful with Tony allowing her to have input on the new design. Now that the tower was almost rebuilt, Tony was sure he knew what was coming.

"Tony," She leaned on one leg, tilting her head to the side, "I know you've been putting off, **I've** been putting off...but we just can't anymore. New York needs -" He noticed the cell phone she had tucked into her shoulder.

"An attitude adjustment." He finished the sentence. Not exactly what she was thinking.

"You know what it needs." She gave him a knowing look, as she often did.

Tony sighed, he didn't like where this was going. Although, he knew she was right.

Pepper continued, "New York charities need money."

"Penny pinchers." He quipped back.

Pepper ignored his remark, speaking over him, "They need **money** because the city was destroyed by an unidentifiable alien race and New York _needs_ to be rebuilt. And I think you know who can provide that kind of money, Mr. Stark."

"S.H.I.E.L.D., for starters..." He listed, "Oh and uh... do they take money from other planets? Thunder buns and friends should feel pretty darn responsible for what his... uh, less than pleasant brother did. Oh! And, and _who_ saved this city from certain destruction?" He made his point.

Pepper sighed, rolling her eyes briefly, "Tony, please," She held the phone in front of him, "Make the call. For me." He looked at Pepper, his woman, standing there in one of his dress shirts and nothing else, she added, "Please."

He snatched the phone from her, "Fine," Pepper smiled at him, he watched her as she walked into the kitchen, "But only because you can pull off that, uh, _outfit_ so well."

"Jarvis, dial up the largest disaster charity available."

"Right away sir."

Although Steve Rogers wanted to enjoy his new found life and figure out this new world, he couldn't help but feel obligated to help repair the city. So, naturally, he volunteered to help with what he could. At a popular cafe restaurant, Steve was helping clear out the rubble. One of his coworkers stumbled with a large piece of debris in hand.

"Whoa there!" Steve said, grabbing the large debris, balancing out his coworker, "Careful with that. Wouldn't want to see ya get hurt."

"Thanks, buddy." The crusty sounding man said, tossing it into the dumpster, "Can you believe this? Those costume wearin' freaks came here, made this mess, and left us to clean it up for'em!"

Steve held back his initial thoughts, this man clearly didn't understand the weight of the situation. Steve picked up another pile of debris. He tactfully spoke, "They destroyed that alien race. If it wasn't for them, we could have all been killed."

"They didn't destroy anything!" The man wasn't giving up, "It's all one big setup! The freaks and the aliens... workin' together..."

Steve bit his tongue, this man was not willing to listen to reason. Little did he know, a nearby waitress had been watching them.

"You really think it's one big setup?" The waitress asked.

"Lord knows it!" He answered.

"Well, lemme tell you something." She leaned on the counter, "Captain America saved my life. If it really was some kind of setup, then why didn't he let me die?"

The man grumbled to himself and walked off to do more work. Steve looked at the young woman in her pink and white waitress uniform and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Name's Steve." He introduced himself.

"Abigail." She said back, sticking her hand out to shake his.

"Oh!" He wiped his hand on his jeans before shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you ma'am. Just let us know if you need any help with anything."

"Sure will." She said, as he got back to work, "Say Steve, how long do you think this is going to last?"

"What?" He asked.

"The city in peace." She explained, "You think they'll come back?

"I can't say." He thought for a bit and added, "We'd hope not, that's all we can do."

She nodded and continued to watch Steve work.

Back on Asgard, deep inside the prison, Loki sat with his eyes shut. His mind concocting schemes of how to escape, yet there were none reasonable enough to work. His mouth was bound and there was no escaping this prison. Unexpectedly, he heard a clinking sound on the floor. He raised up his hand to his mouth, the device was gone. His eyes opened, this intrigued him. Neck outstretched, his eyes looked from left to right, up and down. His mouth was closed, but his jaw was dropped. He got up and walked a little towards the prison door.

"Brother," Thor said, startling Loki, "I release you, Loki. You are rightful to rule wherever you please."

He disabled the energy door that kept him within.

"I don't believe you." Loki knew this was something else entirely. He turned to go sit back where he was previously. But his eyes did not find the prison to be the same. Instead, he found himself at the palace of Asgard, overlooking Asgard itself. Yet, something still seemed off. He looked around and, finally, his eyes met with the most exquisite creature he'd ever seen. She lay on her side, her long golden hair hung down in waves and her pale blue eyes seemed to stare through him. She wore a white dress with a golden chain that hung to her waist with a clear circle-like shape on the end. He grinned, wondering who she was. Ah yes, it hit him.

"How kind of you to pay me a visit... Athena? Or Aphrodite is it?" He questioned.

"Tell me..." Her soft, sultry voice spoke as she disappeared and reappeared inches in front of him, "Are you not in need of help, as I am?"

"So it would seem..." He admitted, "Why would an Olympian, like yourself, have dealing in business with me?" He observed, "A lady no less."

"I offer you freedom, Loki son of Laufey." She bargained.

He grinned again, "Freedom with what price?"

"Freedom with a reward..." She smiled.

"Go on." This was too amazing for him to pass up.

"I offer you not one, but three kingdoms." She said, the visual of Asgard faded and the two of them seemed to be out in space together, looking at Asgard, Olympus and Earth. She grabbed the circle-like object on the end of her necklace, light shimmered through her hand as it shifted in her hand, a much larger circle. She raised her other hand, the circle floating between her two hands, the light increased as it morphed into a large gold crown. She placed it on his head.

"You, oh king, will have these three kingdoms." Her hands fell seductively down his face and chest.

"Who are you, really?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I am Aeris. Daughter of Zeus and Hera." She stepped back and introduced herself with a slight bow. The two of them returned to what looked like Asgard's palace, the crown still ever present on his head.

Loki grinned wide, he finally connected the pieces together, "For one fosters evil war...and battle, being cruel in nature: her no man loves." He stepped towards her, "I am no fool, Aeris. I have heard the talk of you and your ways."

"Ahh," She seemed pleased to hear it, "Rumors are a cruel and stinging enemy. As I know they have been to you."

Loki thought about what she offered, yet he still wondered what it was she'd ask of him.

"What is it you would ask of me?" He finally asked.

"Know this: I do not lie to you in my most desperate state of affairs." She became serious, "My mother, along with the two you have already made mention of, have been invited to a most important event. I, on the other hand, have been left out, abandoned to spend the day with myself. I have already been written into history as a dark, twisted being of chaos because of their jealousy towards my beauty. I want nothing more than revenge, as I know all too well what you are capable of, where else should I have turned?"

"And after your vengeance is reaped..." He asked, "What will become of me?"

"You?" She asked, seducing him with her nature, "You, my lord and king will be remembered as a great ruler." Disappearing and reappearing behind him, she hung around his shoulders, whispering into his ear, "With a most gracious queen by your side..."

He grinned, she reappeared in front of him again.

"This must mean a great deal to you." He said, "As you have offered yourself as a reward to me."

"Indeed it does, my dear Loki." She smiled back at him, "I have an army to offer you, as well as this..." His crown reformed in her hand as a badge, with the words "Gia éna vasiliá" etched on it. She read the words to him as she pinned the badge oh him, "Gia éna vasiliá." She placed her hand on his face, "For a king."

She, along with the scenery of Asgard, faded. His vision went black and he awoke in his prison. His mouth was no longer covered and the badge was still pinned on. He placed his hand over the badge, recalling what she'd said to him. It was all too easy, Loki knew she wanted something more than she was willing to say. But, he had no choice, and what she offered was his freedom. Perhaps there was something to the idea of having her with him.

"Loki..." He heard her voice, "Get out of here. Meet me on Earth." The energy door seemed to die out, "I'll shroud your whereabouts in darkness, no one will know." He walked outside the prison, looking back, he saw his lookalike sitting where he thought he'd be for an eternity. Grinning, Loki made his way out of the prison.

**END ONE**


End file.
